U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,363 discloses hermetic sealing for film capacitors. A discrete film capacitor is disposed within a ceramic tube that is sealed at both ends by metal caps. The film capacitor is a conventional rolled film capacitor and is not subject to further processing when placed in the sealed container formed by the ceramic tube and end caps. Therefore there is the need for a sealable wound capacitor assembly with an integral enclosure that can be used to vacuum impregnate the wound capacitor.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a method of enclosing one or more wound capacitors between their electrodes and vacuum impregnating the enclosed one or more wound capacitors with a fluid dielectric.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealed and vacuum impregnated wound capacitor assembly wherein a sealed enclosed region is formed between the electrodes for each of the one or more wound capacitors used in the capacitor assembly so that the capacitor assembly is particularly suitable for high voltage and/or high current applications.